


Life, Soul and Love

by KennyMcCormick1



Category: vampires. - Fandom
Genre: Bats, F/M, M/M, Mermaids, Mpreg, Rape, School, Vampires, other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyMcCormick1/pseuds/KennyMcCormick1
Summary: I'm currently working on some of my other stories so It may be a while before I could actually update but I will try to update more often on this and my other stories so please enjoy :).....





	Life, Soul and Love

Velvet's P.O.V....

Monday night, I put my hood on and walked through the alleyway to home. I raise my head to listen for my dinner, that walks around at night time. They are always afraid of us but we can't help to feed off of them, we try to emphasize with them but they never listen to us, they just want to scream and fight at us. We just need to drink 1 cm of their blood and that's it but they always want to make it difficult by squirming around so it's our instinct to kill them. I turn my head to see my brother Jonah sucking blood from some random human, I felt bad for that human he probably had a family to go home to or maybe a job to get to. I continued looking for a human I could feed off of but none came, my round stomach growled hungrily and the 5 month baby inside kicked wildly. My stupid brother was the reason for this he always decides to hunt out in the open and close near me, so whenever he feeds on a human, all the other humans run away in different directions quickly and for a male vampire that is 5 months into pregnancy it's dangerous when they run or try and fight, the baby could get hurt or killed. My brother Jonah walks up to me and says " Are you and the baby alright, I didn't mean to spook the humans but they were being stupid", he takes my hand and walks me down the alleyway on our way back to the house.


End file.
